moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Cedric Perenolde
King Cedric Perenolde is known as the last king to rule in the Peaceful Century, a period in the Kingdom of Alterac that had no large armed conflict and was largely at ease. King Cedric's rule lasted thirty-one years, seeing the Revival Period end due to conflict within the Alteraci Institution of Knowledge, causing only debating between predecessors findings. History Childhood Prince Cedirc was named after his grandfather's mentor and former regent, Duke Cedric Karlsburg, at the will of his grandfather, King Arthur Perenolde II, who would perish two years later. The young Prince enjoyed a pleasant childhood, his father achieving peace and stability in the Kingdom of Alterac. Being taught at the Alteraci Institution of Knowledge, Prince Cedric took great interest in the study of philosophy in addition to his mandated study of military, economics and state matters. Reign After his father's kidney failure, Prince Cedric was coronated in the year 542 K.A. The beginning years of his reign were peaceful. The Kingdom of Alterac enjoyed peace and prosperity. End of the Revival After two hundred eighty-nine years of Alteraci scholars continuously experimenting new methods in all fields of intellectual thought and study, the Revival ended where it had begun, in Philosophy. Over the Peaceful Century two factions had formed within the Alteraci Institution of Knowledge. One faction, led by Quincy Vigo, naming themselves Arthurians. Naming their ideology after King Arthur Perenolde, they envisioned Alterac as a powerful trading nation that did not need to engage in warfare and was constantly a neutral party in foreign affairs, overpowering its enemy through restricting trade and funding insurrection movements. They were also devout followers of the Holy Light, living by the Three Virtues. However, they were often criticized for their elitist point of view, holding nobility, clergy and merchants above others and the King of Alterac being supreme to all. To symbolize their partisanship, they often wore the color orange. The other, led by Gerard Whitefield, calling themselves the Nameless, believed that the Alteraci military should be rebuilt. They also believed in reclaiming lost territories and advocated for mandatory conscription for healthy adults. The Nameless saw all people as equals and instruments of the King. Despite believing in a disciplined military, they also were constantly skeptical of people and ideas, seeing mankind as constantly evolving and changing. Claiming nobility, clergy and even the military were subject to failure and would eventually be replaced. Only the Crown of Alterac being exempt from such a fate. The Nameless were mostly comprised of peasants and soldiers. In contrast to the Arthurian Orange, the Nameless wore black, a simple color for simple people. These two competing ideologies soon divided the Alteraci Institution of Knowledge. Intellectuals would often dress according to their factions colors and those who chose to remain neutral were ostracized. The Arthurians controlled most of the Board and the Superintendent at the time, Dr. Marshal Kathering was among the founders of Arthurian, second only to Quincy Vigo. Whereas the Nameless consumed a few of the professors and the students from less wealthy families. As tensions rose, a physical brawl nearly broke out between Quincy Vigo and Gerard Whitefield. However, the Superintendent intervened and organized a debate instead. They both agreed and the Vigo - Whitefield was arranged, the King himself expressed a desire to attend, moved by both of their loyalty. The two gathered in the Great Hall and spectators shuffled in, the royal family being given a place of honor on a balcony above. After a coin flip, it was determined that the Arthurians would make their opening statement first. After the opening statements from both sides, Quincy Vigo had the first opportunity to rebut and Gerard Whitefield would follow. It continued for three hours, neither able to find a flaw of logic or defeat the other through logic. The judges panel declared a draw. The two factions walked away that day fiercely divided, though they were instructed to not take it violence nor allow the feud to interfere with their work. Yet this schism ended the Revival, intellectuals began caught up in partisan matters and disproving their opponents. Even more so, future discoveries were waved away by the Superintendent, declaring that the goal of the modern intellectual was to study the teachings of their forebears. Rest of Reign Besides the division of the Arthurians and the Nameless which would eventually spread out of the Alteraci Institution of Knowledge and into the rest of Alteraci society, the remaining years of King Cedric's reign were uneventful. The Kingdom of Alterac continued to prosper without conflict. King Cedric perished in 573 K.A, at the age of sixty-five from old age, the throne passes to his heir. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:House of Perenolde Category:Alteraci History